You're Sextuplets Too Late!
by VoiceUnheard98
Summary: After leaving in New Moon, Edward thought he was protecting the one he truly loved. Bella thought Edward had abandoned her, and instead of feeling depressed, she was angry. Not only that but she was pregnant! This single mother lovingly takes care of her half-vampire children. What happens when Bella's past comes back? How will Bella act? And what about the kids?


**Summary: After leaving in New Moon, Edward thought he was protecting the one he truly loved. Bella thought Edward had abandoned her, and instead of feeling depressed, she was angry. Not only was she angry, but she was pregnant! This single mother lovingly takes care of her half-vampire children ninety-seven years later. What happens when Bella's past comes back? How will Bella act? But more importantly: how will the children act?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or anything affiliated with it. I own my Sextuplet OC's and all other characters that are unrecognizable, this plot and my imagination. Thank-you. **

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**_~Speaking Mentally~_**

**[Author's Note]**

**===============00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000===============**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Wh-what are you saying, Edward?" I asked, nearly on the verge of tears. He stared down at me with an unemotional look on his face. Even his eyes had an unemotional mask in them. His beautiful amber eyes...

"I'm saying... I don't want you," he stated. My eyes widened. I didn't really just hear this. I misheard! I-I must have!

"Wh-what? But E-Edward, I... w-wh-what did I do?" I stuttered, my tears starting to over flow from my eyes.

He can't leave! He just can't! I don't know what I'd do if he left... I-I'd break.

"Nothing. It isn't you, Bella. It's me. I'm a danger to you. You deserve a human man, not a monster." he said, softly, just loud enough that I could hear him. _What_?

"No! I don't deserve a human man! I deserve you! _You're _the one that I love!" I cried, as I clung to him, using all my strength, in a hopeless attempt at getting him to stay. He tensed for a moment, before relaxing and pulling me away. He was still ever so gentle.

He stared deep into my tear-filled eyes, as I stuttered for words that would convince him to stay. To just forget this danger nonsense and stay in my arms forever.

"Promise me you'll stay safe." he whispered. I looked up at him, in shock. This really wasn't a joke! He was really going to do this to me! My tears flew down my cheeks even faster.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak, clearly, so I just nodded my head. He gave me a sad smile, but I couldn't take immediate notice of it. I was thinking of more important things.

He was really leaving me... and taking his family with him too.

They're leaving me all alone.

"I love you." he said. I felt him kiss me, and I closed my eyes trying to make it last longer. Suddenly his lips were gone and there was a swish of air. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

Forever.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes, as I collapsed on the ground. I sobbed deeply, as the love of my life was gone... never to return to me.

I prayed he would come back. To tell me it was a huge joke, and give me reassurance that it would never happen again. But I cried for what seemed like hours, and he still did not return. He didn't come and comfort me. He didn't love me.

Wiping my eyes, I looked up to where he was standing. Nothing but the indented soil indicated that indeed another person was here with me. A person that left me broken. A person that left me weeping on a muddy forest floor. A person that stole my heart and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Slowly, I stood, thinking about any causes that would make him leave me. I knew everything about him, and _I _stayed by _his_ side... I furrowed my eyebrows.

Suddenly, I shook my head, vigorously. I stood up and stared at the spot again, a different emotion piercing my heart... piercing at Edward.

Anger.

"Humph, you were right about yourself after all, you bastard... you _are _a monster."

I turned and with a pain in my chest, tears in my eyes, I forced myself to walk out of the forest. Something in the back of my mind screamed for me to turn back around. To cry out for Edward, but I ignored it. He just showed me how much he loved me.

If that was how he truly felt about me... then fine.

I refuse to chase after someone that obviously didn't love me. My lip trembled, I still loved him. But I knew I couldn't love him after this. He's abandoned me.

I kept walking, and I soon found myself at my home. Charlie still wasn't home. I smiled slightly. He still needed me. Despite my heart being gone, Charlie needed me, and I wasn't going to let him down.

Charlie was right about Edward all along. I was a fool to not have listened to him. But I was stupid, and now my heart has been broken. Everyone was right about Edward. My best friend Jake. Sam, Seth, Embry... even Paul and Leah. They were right about the entire Cullen clan.

Instead of sucking my blood, they've crushed my heart and left me in a pile on the forest floor.

I can't trust any of them ever again. I put my hand on my belly. It was then that I was overwhelmed with a deep affection. Then I pushed it down with a deep glare.

"I can't even love you for his sake you bastard," I said bitterly referring to Edward.

But the love I had for my unborn child was an entirely different story.

**Hello, readers, here's my attempt at the ever-so cliche Edward-left-Bella-pregnant-in-New-Moon story! I don't really know where I'm going to go with this, but it popped into my head, so I'm gonna go as far as I can with it, even if it's only a few chapters. Enjoy everyone, and any type of criticism is welcome as always! Enjoy the rest of your day! :-)**


End file.
